


Hate is a strong word

by Reyloshipper1



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloshipper1/pseuds/Reyloshipper1
Summary: Hiya I think this story is sort of a second chapter to ‘hope, A force Bond conversation but it could stand on each own. I don’t know.This is semi inspired by 50 shades, the show Scandal (closet scene with Kerry and the president) and Girls..(Adam Sackler’s character fighting with Jessa).My brain is weird like that.Oh this has smut (a little bit). Don’t judge me.I blame you guys writing that hot shit over and over and it made me want to write smuttiness too. Lol, just kidding love your work!As always, native language is not English so bare with me.P.s. I used the ‘Go to sleep ‘ remark but it isn’t Kylo who is saying it.





	Hate is a strong word

Their previous conversation had been a total disaster but a couple later the Force Bond opens again.. It takes a couple of minutes for the connection to establish but when it does Rey can see Kylo is Kylo is holding something in his hands... It looks like a shield or something?

Rey (angrily):

'What is that, the great Kylo Ren is hiding from me now?'

Kylo notices that she didn't call him 'Ben' like she used to and he feels a bit disappointed. He lowers the shield and puts it down.

Kylo:

'I am not hiding... I figured you would want to shoot me again.'

Rey looks at him and thinks ' Is that a smirk? Rey hates to admit it but she finds the whole idea quite funny. Kylo fucking Ren is being silly now. Either he is changing under her influence or she is under his... Rey is still very much pissed at his previous remarks about her parents and is ready to give him hell for it.

Kylo: 

'You know because of what I said about your parents'. 

Rey knows that he is trying to apologize but her anger is still taking over.

Kylo:

'I went too far.. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it '. 

Rey:

' Well I meant WHAT I SAID. I wish I had left you there to die or killed you myself'.

Kylo:

'No you don't..'

Rey:

'I do. I HATE YOU'.

Upon uttering those words Rey feels a shift in Kylo's mood. It goes from (sweet?) and apologetic to angry in seconds. 

Kylo, answers coldy: 

'I don't believe you'. 

Rey turns his back on him, walks away and says :

'I HATE YOU, KYLO'. 

And Rey thinks that is that, the Force Bond will close and she will go along her day. Suddenly from very close by she hears his voice and she flinches. 

' SAY THAT AGAIN BUT TO MY FACE'.

Rey turns around.. She isn't at the Resistance ship anymore. No... She is AT HIS and what's worse she is in his room! Rey looks at Kylo and he can tell she is very confused about how it's possible she has changed locations in seconds. Kylo explains.

Kylo:

'The Force Bond. It is getting stronger. WE are able to manipulate the conditions now.. Thought it would be nice to continue this conversation at my place'.

He walks over to her and stops right in front of Rey.

Kylo:

'You were saying..?'

Rey gathered herself from the shock and she feels mad again. Defiantly she looks Kylo in the eyes and says..

'I. HATE. YOU'. 

Kylo has no idea what the hell comes over him but he grabs Rey and carries her with her to bed. Rey punches and kicks but he is just too strong.. Kylo manages to position Rey the way he wants to and it leads to a awkward pose for Rey. She is held by Kylo as if she was a disobedient child and is due for a spanking.

Rey:

'LET ME GO'.

Kylo:

'No... Not until you take back what you said'.

These two are really the pettiest people in the world but it's the way they roll..

Rey:

'I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I H...'

Rey gasps as she feels a slap on her butt and soon after a soothing stroke to ease the pain.

Rey:

'Stop touching my ass!'

Kylo:

' Fine.. Just spanking then?' and before Rey can answer she gets another slap. This one a lot meaner the previous one.

Rey:

'You SON OF A'.. Rey thinks of Leia and doesn't finish the sentence.

Kylo:

'Are you done with acting like a petulant little child.?' he asks..

Rey can't help but think that he finds it all very amusing. She'll make him pay though. For a second Kylo isn't paying attention and somehow she manages to get herself free. Rey immediately stands up and wants to slap him in his face but before she lifts even a finger Kylo takes her wrists into his hands ; pulls her close and kisses her. He kisses her passionately with every fibre of his being.

Rey gasps and her mind goes completely blank for a couple of moments.. She thinks to herself that she should stop the kiss but she is slow to react because boy.. BOY CAN HE KISS.

Eventually she breaks away from it, releases her hands and slaps him hard in the face. He doesn't react but just looks at her. He has got that same expression on his face where he was pleading her to come with her and when they said goodbye on Crait.

It makes her realize for the first time how much she has hurt him by rejecting him and she hates it. Rey hates that she has hurt him. This time REY is the one that doesn't know what comes over her because she grabs his face and starts kissing him.

Soon afterwards Kylo gently positions her on the bed and from that point on the whole night is a blur... All she remembers is that clothes were being ripped, fingers and hands were EVERYWHERE, kisses planted EVERYWHERE, mouths on places Rey didn't even know could bring her that much pleasure, moans coming from both sides and then a sharp pain.. She gasps but Kylo takes her time to ease her in and from that point on it's nothing but pure bliss..

When they are finished they lie next to each other out of breath but happy with what happened. Kylo rolls over to Rey and gently attempts to hold her. Yes they had just had sex , no made love but for all he knew the moment was over and Rey was distant again. 

She allows it though and he pulls her tighter and whispers in her ear softly but unsure and she can sense his trepidation.

Kylo:

'Do you really hate me?'

Rey:

'You know very well I never hated you.'. 

Kylo chuckles..

Rey:

'Go to sleep, Ben'. 

They lie against each other the whole night. The next morning Rey finds herself back in her own bed...

The end.


End file.
